Every Road Leads Back To You
by maraudergirl89
Summary: Rory and Logan both attend Chilton. They start off as friends but quickly become more. But something comes between them causing them to break up. Can they go back to the way things were? New version!


**Chapter 1:**** "Musings"**

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Here's a little explanation for you to understand the story better!**_

•_Logan is a senior. Rory is a junior at Chilton._

•_Ethan Hadley is one of Logan's best friends. He's part of society like Logan, Colin and Finn and has been friends with them for several years._

•_The backstory here is that the gang starts at Chilton in their junior year and that's when they meet Rory and become friends with her. __And that's all I'm saying__**!**_

_**Rory***_

He just sat there, silently, looking out the window. Around him- people kept moving; going from one place to the other, talking animatedly with friends, minding their own business. Yet Logan was unable to focus on his present reality. All movement, sound and other activity was non existent to Logan; he was entranced with the beautiful woman across the courtyard, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

He blew it. And he knew it. Hey, that rhymed! At least his misery served as entertainment to some, like his best friends Colin, Finn and Ethan. Ever since word got out of the many incidents regarding Rory and himself, Colin and Finn had taken it upon themselves to make fun of him as much as humanly possible. And they were doing a good job at that!

Sure, you may think this is the typical story in which the good looking, rich, and popular player falls in love with the shy, prudish, most innocent looking student of the whole damn school. If that's what you're thinking, then let me tell you...you're right! That is exactly what happened.

Of course, he hadn't meant for this to happen. He had never been in love before, not once in eighteen years. In fact, he avoided getting close to girls like the plague. He sure as hell didn't need the trouble of having to maintain a romantic relationship. Relationships were just full of drama, and Logan Huntzberger was not a fan of drama.

Besides, he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep. After all, honesty was the best- and only-policy for him. And the girls he usually got together with him knew very well what his modus operandi was like. They knew not to expect anything other than dinner and a night back at their place.

But Rory Gilmore was different. She was trouble, and Logan had known that from the minute he laid eyes on her. Rory Gilmore was not the type who dated casually, she was a boyfriend type of girl, never would she consider a one night stand, or worse, a stringless relationship. And Logan was certainly not a girlfriend type of guy, so he stayed away. If only it'd been that easy…

Naturally, they were bound to run into each other as they attended the same school, Chilton. They shared some of their classes and were both on The Franklin, the high school paper. But Logan hadn't anticipated it would affect him that much.

Rory was a very nice girl, she was incredibly smart, very sharp, and she was attractive, making her the "perfect woman" to Logan. Ok, that was an understatement on his behalf. She was gorgeous and Logan couldn't deny the sexual tension between them. But she could be judgmental and stubborn and infuriating when she wanted. They had debated heatedly more than once; it was very entertaining to watch.

Logan snapped out of his daydream when he felt the presence of his alleged best friends, Colin, Finn and Ethan. Apparently they'd been standing there for a bit.

"You're not moping about reporter girl again, are you mate? Cause let me tell you, you're starting to scare all the chicks away" Finn smirked, irritating Logan to no end.

"Seriously Logan, it's getting old. Is it because of Rory? Or just about the fact that you haven't got laid in like three and a half months?" both Colin and Finn laughed at Colin's remark, Ethan just shook his head at his friend's immature behavior.

"It's been like, what, six months of constant teasing. Aren't you through annoying me yet?" replied Logan, thoroughly pissed off.

"Well, someone's a bit cranky, wouldn't you say Colin?" said Finn, taking a seat in a chair nearby Logan.

"Ok, that's enough Finn" said Ethan taking pity on Logan's distressed form.

"We're just teasing, no need to get your panties in a bunch" replied Finn indignantly.

"Well, just stop it. The poor guy's had enough, wouldn't you say?" Ethan asked.

"Ok, what's wrong now?" This time, Colin's voice took a more serious tone, letting them know he was done teasing Logan.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong, ok? Just leave me alone"

Colin quietly observed his friend for a few minutes. This was not new to Colin. Logan had been impossible lately. And even though Colin, and also Finn, liked to irk Logan, he knew his friend was having a hard time.

Suddenly, Colin, Logan and Ethan were pulled out of their thoughts as Finn stood up and ran through the halls after a girl, yelling for her to go out with him that night. It was a strange sight, but they were used to Finn's antics.

"So..." began Colin

"Out with it Colin, I'm not in the mood for mind games right now" Logan deadpanned.

"I heard the rumors. I'm sure you did too; in fact, I'll bet that's why you're in such a rotten mood. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think it's true. Rory's too smart to go out with that asshole"

"I agree" Ethan said from his spot. "It's probably just a rumor made up by girls like Louise who have nothing better to do than make up stories about other people's lives"

"Well, thanks for your insight but I happen to know for a fact that she is going out with that asshole" Logan looked like he was going to explode any second now.

"Who told you that? Don't pay attention to gossip man; I'm sure it's not true. You should just ask Rory if it bothers you that much" Colin replied.

"I don't need to ask Rory, Colin I saw her with the guy, ok? It's not gossip, it's true! I saw it with my goddamn eyes!" retorted Logan, now completely exasperated.

Colin and Ethan were at a loss, they truly didn't know what to say. Obviously, Logan was not going to be placated no matter what, so they figured they might as well shut up now before his friend decided to chuck his books at them.

Logan left the classroom he'd been sitting in with Colin and Ethan trailing behind. People seemed to notice something was off with him today, as they immediately moved to make room for him. No one seemed to want to get on Logan Huntzberger's bad side today.

"Hey guys" a soft voice was barely hear over all the commotion.

"Rory, hey!" Colin had been a bit startled to see Rory at his side, realizing she was talking to them. He noticed her observing Logan the same way he had not too long ago.

"Hey Ror" Ethan greeted her softly. She offered him a smile in return.

"Hey Logan" this time she addressed him specifically but all she got was silence in response. Colin couldn't figure if this was because of his obvious jealousy or simply because he was deep in thought.

Ethan was having a hard time deciphering his friend's conduct too, but he knew better than to question him. Ethan knew very well how hard it was to be in Logan's situation as he had gone through something similar the previous year.

The four of them were now standing in the middle of the hall. All around them, people were either scurrying to get to their classes or at their lockers getting their books out. All in all, the only ones who weren't moving were Rory, Colin, Ethan, and Logan.

Finally Logan acknowledged Rory with a terse "Hey". Feeling the tension in the air, Ethan and Colin managed to make themselves disappear without as much as a word.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked, softly touching Logan's arm. He seemed startled by her touch and she could tell he wasn't expecting it. He could also tell she was puzzled by his attitude.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be going to class now?" He asked, his tone icy something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"What's up with you?" he could tell she was quickly becoming irritated. At this point, he didn't really care.

"Why do you care? I'm sure you'll be too busy from now on to pay attention to me"

He knew he was acting like a jealous idiot but he couldn't help himself.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at him

"It means that I'm sure your boyfriend won't be too pleased with you spending time with me. After all, I'm sure you mentioned to him that we have a little history, right?" he asked snidely

"What are you talking about Logan? I don't have a boyfriend, so spare me the remarks will you? Is that why you're in such a bad mood?"

The bell signaling for them to go to class had gone off about ten minutes ago, yet they were so captured in their conversation neither seemed to realize.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Rory. I'm talking about Aidan Banks, that brainless asshole that you seem to have glued to your side lately"

Logan could feel his face getting red with growing anger.

"Aidan and I are just friends, Logan. I don't know what you heard but there is nothing going on there" Rory explained as calmly as possible.

"I didn't hear anything. I saw you, I saw him kiss you Rory!"

"It was just a kiss, ok? Just that one time, it didn't happen again and I'm sure it won't happen again"

"Oh, c'mon! Stop being so naïve will you? He doesn't want to be friends with you Rory, he wants to get into your pants just like he did with every other girl in the school!"

By now they were practically screaming at each other. It was a good thing they were by themselves and not really close to any classrooms or they would've been sent to see the headmaster for sure.

"Just because you just wanted to get into my pants doesn't mean every other guy here is like you" Rory said icily. In fact, Logan had never heard Rory talk to him in that tone. Her eyes glazed with tears and she quickly turned to leave so as not to let Logan see her cry. She had cried enough over him and she was done.

Sensing she was about to bolt, Logan quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her as close to him as she would let him. He pressed his forehead against hers and tightened his grip on her as she tried to pull away.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that to me. You know that's not true. I was a jerk and believe me, I've been beating myself up over it every single second of every single minute of every single hour I haven't spent with you. I'm trying Rory, I'm trying to make things better, I don't want to hurt you, it's the last thing I ever wanted" Logan was whispering but there was sincerity to his words, as if trying to make sure she got exactly what he was feeling.

"It sure didn't look that way. Let go of me" she whispered, yet her tone was one of exhaustion, there were silent tears running down her cheeks. Logan noticed this and caressed her cheeks with his free hand, wiping her tears away. It was an intimate gesture, bringing back bittersweet memories for her.

_Logan softly laid Rory on his bed. His lips never breaking contact with hers, fearing she might disappear from underneath him if he did. After a few more seconds he reluctantly pulled away to breath. _

_He looked down at her and really looked at her. She was magnificent. Her hair was spread all over his pillow, her eyes clouded with lust, her lips redder than ever and swollen from all the kisses they had shared._

_Without breaking eye contact, his hands traveled from her waist to the hem of her shirt. She was still wearing her uniform, and Logan couldn't get enough of her schoolgirl look. He slowly undid the buttons, one by one, as she watched, entranced by the sensual movements of his hands._

_With each button he undid, he would caress the skin that was exposed. Finally, all buttons were undone and he slowly removed her shirt, with a bit of cooperation from Rory._

_He took a small step back to admire her, clad in a simple black bra and her Chilton skirt. He moved toward her again, slowly placing kisses on her lower abdomen, her bellybutton, her stomach, until he reached her bra. _

_He looked at her again, as if asking for permission to continue. She gave him a small nod and he kissed her lips, his tongue caressing them until they parted allowing him entrance._

_He lifted her up a bit so he could unhook her bra and lowered the straps. After he took it off, he kissed her chest, the valley between her breasts while his hands massaged her nipples eliciting a soft moan from her._

_After what seemed like an eternity to her, she felt Logan lower his hands to the zipper of her skirt. That's when she began to get nervous._

"_Logan" she whispered_

"_Mmm..." was his response_

"_Logan, stop" she whispered a bit louder this time_

"_Ok, I'm stopping. You do realize what you're doing to me right?" he asked playfully_

"_I'm sorry" she giggled. "I just thought…" she trailed off._

"_Hey" he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, it's ok, Ace"_

"_I want to, I just thought you should know…something" she said shyly_

"_And that would be…" he asked gently_

"_It's just that you've been with so many girls and I'm, uh, not as experienced as you and…" she stammered_

"_Ace" she looked up at him "Are you a virgin? Is that what I should know about?" he asked softly. She shyly nodded at him. He stared at her for a few seconds and then caressed her cheeks with his thumbs._

"_It just makes you even more special. You have nothing to be ashamed of, ok?"_

_Again she nodded, her voice betraying her at the moment. She was overwhelmed with emotion._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? With me? Right now?" part of him feared her answer. If she said no he wouldn't feel differently about her but he would certainly be unable to forget this moment any time soon._

"_I want to. Right here, right now, with you" she said firmly._

She was brought out of her trance by a voice calling her name. Logan wasn't grabbing her by the arm anymore, he was now holding her, as comforting her, as if he had relived that moment with her. Right now, wrapped in his arms, she felt the same intimacy that she had felt all those months ago, in his bedroom, in his bed, as they made love for the first time.

She realized that the voice who had called for her didn't belong to Logan. It belonged to none other than Aidan Banks, who was now heading towards them. Logan slowly released Rory from his grasp and she pulled away from him but not completely. They looked at each other, debating what to do, what to think of the moment they had just shared. It seemed neither of them was ready to pull away from the other just yet.

But Aidan had other plans.

As he stepped closer to Rory and was now standing in front of her and Logan, he reluctantly released her and she completely stepped away from him, allowing Aidan the liberty to lean down and place a firm kiss on Rory's cheek. In fact, Logan could have sworn that kiss would have been placed somewhere else had Rory not moved her face away a bit.

"I was just heading out for coffee, wanna join me?" he asked suggestively. Logan felt his blood begin to boil.

"I, uh, I'd love to, really Aidan, but I'm afraid I can't right now, I, uh," she was saved from her nervous stammering as the infamous Paris Geller arrived.

"Gilmore! Where the hell have you been? To The Franklin, now!" she screamed in true Paris Geller fashion.

"I have to go" Rory said softly without looking at either of them. She left in a hurry leaving both Logan and Aidan standing there.

Logan had so much going on in his head at the moment that he didn't realize he had one of Rory's books in his right hand. He'd have to look for her later and return it.

"Paris! I don't want to go out!" Rory was thoroughly exasperated with her friend by now.

"I refuse to let you to continue moping over that brainless, worthless, excuse of a man anymore," said Paris in her usual sharp tone.

"Gee Paris, don't hold back" replied Rory sarcastically.

"Look, the party's over at that Landon kid's house. It wouldn't hurt you to go out every once in a while. Just for an hour, I promise after that, we'll leave" this time, Paris's tone was softer.

"Just for an hour!" said Rory in a resigned manner. "And I'm taking a book with me"

"Suit yourself Gilmore, just make sure you're ready to go at exactly 10 o'clock!"

With that, Paris left The Franklin slamming the door on her way out, as usual.


End file.
